


White Noise

by ShibaScarf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShibaScarf/pseuds/ShibaScarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Any kind of company, even imaginary company, is better than nothing on your desolated, empty planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic that's old as hell.

It begins as an absent-minded habit, talking under your breath to Calliope whenever you’re nervous or thinking extra hard, wracking your brain past the haze of your hangover.  It’s comforting in an odd kind of way, makes you feel less alone.  Any kind of company, even imaginary company, is better than nothing on your desolated, empty planet.

You didn’t get to bring your mother back after all, and you don’t see any signs of the daughter that Calliope assured you you’d meet.  You message her from time to time, but there’s never any response.  You chide her out-loud.  No response from that, either.

You begin to realize, at some point along the way, that Calliope was more important to you than you thought.  Talking with her, even when she was being obtuse and secretive, was simple compared to the tangled emotional knot of your human friendships.  Things with her were easy and effortless.  You miss her.  You miss her so hard that it starts to feel like some part of your core is missing.  Gravity is somehow off-center.

The muttering turns to talking, and the talking gets progressively louder and more desperate until you’re practically yelling yourself hoarse at the empty sky.

You won’t stop, not until she comes back.


End file.
